league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King Arthur
King Arthur, born as Arthur Pendragon was an heroic king of the long lost realm of Camelot, which was destroyed in a vast destructive war against the Saxons. The war soon awokened the Twin Dragons under Mt. Emrys, thus unleashing an devestating force onto Britannia, destroying all life. Arthur surviving while holding Excalibur, but scarred beyond recognition, ashed and physcially transformed to something similar to undead. Wounded, Arthur sat onto the Crystal Throne before an calling to the Institute of War to prove himself worthy. With Excalibur, he'd went to the Institute of War and joined in the League of Legends to reconcil and soon joined entered the League, becoming an Champion. Biography Early Life Birth & Childhood Before Arthur was born to king Uther Pendragon and Ygrayne of Cornwall in the mid 5th century. His mother before being with Uther was the wife of Gorlois of Tintagel, Duke of Cornwall. When they visited Camelot, King Uther fell madly in love with Ygrayne, and soon attempted to force court her in Camelot. However, she refused and quickly told her husband. Soon after being informed, Gorlois and Ygrayne left the kingdom without being told leave. This gave the excuse of war by King Uther against the Duke. Uther then asked Merlin to help him enter the Castle of Tintagel, and soon the Wizard had made potions that turned Uther into Gorlois. As the Duke, Uther was able to enter the castle and into the bedchambers of Ygrayne and slept with her. As it soon turns out, Gorlois was killed at his castle at that same night. Soon after the war, Ygrayne is then courted to King Uther. However, after knowing Arthur wont be as strong as he'd liked. He then asked Merlin again in aid. However, in return, he wishes for Arthur and that his identity and birth a secret. Accepting the offer, when Arthur was born, Merlin took the newborn away from Ygrayne, and soon Merlin gave him to Ector at his estate and raised him with Kay like his own son. Raised on Ector's estate, Arthur and Kay, his brother were being trained in by Ector, the lord of the estate and co-owner of the farm with his wife. Arthur was trying to parry Kay's sword attacks, but kept on tripping over, to which Kay belittled him about his footwork. Ector would then go to stop Kay, informing him that he too needs work, and that they are both young. After the training, Arthur would go to the village where he worked as an an "farm boy" - as in performing duties on a farm such as picking horse feces, feeding the stock and doing on-field work. During his tenure on the farm, an man appeared at the center of town. Since the farm was near, Arthur and along with everyone else in town heard him shout. The man shouted that the true legitate heir to Uther, who was fatally ill when the war with the Sacons began. The man revealed an sword, to which he plunged it into a stone that seemlessly appeared from nowhere. The sword had an words inscribed onto it; "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born.". Everyone in town tried to pull the sword but no avail. Arthur, who wanted to pull it in order to gain respect from Kay, but he went otherwise, not believing himself to be Uther's heir. Days later to which Arthur was playing around with Ector's eagle Archimedes. Chasing it, Arthur became last in a forest. While he stumbled about it, the same man who plunged the sword into the stone appeared. The man introduced himself as Merlin, the warlock of Avalon. Arthur was somewhat confused, to which the warlock then showed him his living place - a hut within a tree. Amazed that Merlin is living inside a tree, the warlock told him on how his being treated by Kay.